There are buildings and skyscrapers everywhere, and the relations become cold and estranged in the modern society. Property loss or injury to humans may be unavoidable when a robbery, a fire, an emergency, or a serious accident happens because reports or help are not immediately given. Therefore, current security systems are proposed for preventing the aforementioned tragedies from occurring, such as a 911 system provided by police stations, a security system provided by a private security service company or a commercial security system set up by the owner.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram is shown which is illustrative of a private security system provided by a private security service company conventionally (abbreviated as a "PS" system). The processes of the PS system are as following: when an accident happens, a client 101 (9 clients are included in the FIG. 1) raises an alarm noise and then transmits an emergency signal to an exchanger 102 through a personal channel. The exchanger 102 processes the emergency signal and subsequently transmits to the private security service company 103. The private security service company 103 raises an alarm noise, displays and lists information to indicate the location and the identification of the client when the security service company 103 receives the emergency signal. Security guards are then dispatched to the client for support. However, every client requires a personal channel to couple with the exchanger 102, which further couples with the security service company 103 by multi-channels.
FIG. 2 shows a block diagram illustrative of a "911" system conventionally provided by police stations. The "911" system processes are as follows: When an emergency happens, a client 201 (8 clients are included in FIG. 2) transmits an emergency signal to an exchanger 202 through a telephone line. The exchanger 202 processes the emergency signal then transmits it to the police station 203. Therefore, the client 201 should dial the telephone number and talk to the operator of the police station while the emergency signal connects. The exchanger 202 couples with the police station by multi-channels, too.
FIG. 3 shows a block diagram of the commercial security system set up by the owner, such as jewelry shops (abbreviated as a "CS" system). When an emergency occurs, a client 301 (9 clients are included in FIG. 3) raises an alarm noise and transmits an emergency signal to a service center 302 through a personal channel. The service center 302 raises an alarm noise, displays and lists information to indicate the location and the identification of the client and then reports to police station when the service center 302 receives the emergency signal. Every client also requires a personal channel to couple with the service center 302.
When an emergency happens, the aforementioned security system all raises alarm noises to inform the security service company or police station, and then lists the required emergency information. However, all of the conventional security systems are one-way systems, which cannot feedback any emergency information to the other clients. Therefore, a need has arisen to disclose a new security system to overcome the disadvantages of the known systems.